Danse Macabre
by le.clarius
Summary: AU. Ketika sang Maut datang, mengundang berdansa. Semua hanya tentang waktu. Semua hanya tentang kepuasan Maut. Mari, mari langkahkan kaki dalam tarian Kematian Hitam.
1. prolog

**DANSE MACABRE**

—_**prolog**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Plot fic ini © saya

**Warning:**

AU. OOC maybe. Characters' death. Slight gore.

.

_Based on Black Death__, Medieval Age, with adaptation._

.

. . .

_Maut, __Maut._

_Di mana kau bersembunyi?_

_Satu mati, satu lagi diambil pergi_

. . .

Sepasang mata yang tak mengerti. Secuil makanan yang tak tampak berbahaya. Sebuah rumah yang tak terawat. Satu tubuh yang tak bersalah, dihinggapi oleh parasit tanpa nama.

"Oh, anakku! Anakku! Jangan! Jangan mendekat!"

"Tapi ibu—"

"Maut ada di sini, anakku! Jangan mendekat! LARI!"

"Ibu…" Satu tangis yang tak terbendung.

"Maut! Ambil aku, tapi biarkan anakku hidup!"

"IBUU!"

Satu tubuh yang tak bersalah. Ditinggal mati setelah gelembung bengkak yang menghiasi kulitnya pecah. Satu jiwa yang tak bersalah. Dijemput maut yang menjejak darah dan nanah yang masih mengalir basah.

Parasit tanpa nama—menyampaikan kutukan dari sang Maut.

. . .

_Mati, Mati._

_Menari di bawah langit yang kelam_

_Menebar kutukan, mengundang setan_

. . .

Seorang bocah. Gelembung pertama dari infeksi terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan menyebar ke lehernya, punggungnya, dadanya, seluruh tubuhnya.

Seorang pria menatapnya dengan kasihan, dari balik dinding tinggi. Mengirimkan kata-kata simpati tanpa suara karena kematian sang ibu, lewat sorot sepasang matanya yang redup oleh sendu pilu. Di saat yang sama menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan ibukota besar ini.

Seorang pria yang menatap sang bocah dengan kasihan—mencoba bertahan sendirian. Bersembunyi dari pesta pora kematian di balik dinding batu yang lemah. Lemah—karena tak akan bisa menghentikan dirinya pergi dari Byzantium menuju alam yang lain, dengan jejak kaki serupa _Danza Macabra_.

Seorang pria yang berlindung dari langkah dansa sang Maut. Tanpa ia ketahui parasit tanpa nama telah menyusup ke dapurnya. Seekor tikus hitam. Menyiapkan perangkap tanpa jalan keluar.

Seorang pria. Menanti waktunya berakhir.

. . .

_Maut. Oh, Sang Maut._

_Bersenang-senang dalam tiap langkah dansa_

_Beralaskan daging dan abu, bermandikan api dan darah_

. . .

Teriakan mereka membumbung tinggi. Rasa sakit. Rasa takut. Permohonan ampun—

"Ampun! Ampun! Berikan kesembuhan pada kami!"

Api yang membara, membakar satu per satu tubuh yang sedikitpun tak mengerti. Api yang membara, mengambil satu per satu napas mereka yang hampir tak tersisa.

"Sang Maut tertawa. Setan mengambil saudara-saudara kita."

"Akhiri ini semua! Jangan biarkan mereka yang sakit sampai ke sini!"

"Wahai, manusia! Kalian tak pantas untuk hidup lagi! Lihat diri kalian!"

Parasit tanpa nama telah mengambil segalanya dari mereka. Parasit tanpa nama—yang memangku sebagian dari kengerian itu. Parasit tanpa nama, mewabah dalam undangan ketidakpastian yang disebar oleh sang Maut.

"Kapan wabah ini akan berakhir?"

. . .

_Sang Maut.__ Maut!_

_Mengundang mereka untuk b__erdansa bersama mayat_

_Langkahkan kaki dan m__enarilah di atas panggung kualat_

. . .

Satu bayangan berwajah pucat. Sebuah topeng menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Surainya yang gelap teracak oleh angin keras. Satu kota meradang. Ratusan orang yang memohon ampun dan kesembuhan.

Sakit. Ia merasa sakit. Namun ia berbeda dari mereka.

Parasit tanpa nama telah menghantui kotanya. Sang Maut mengirimkan persembahan untuknya. Pikirannya sendiri dihantui oleh perasaan mereka.

Tidak! Belum saatnya kota ini jatuh. Belum saatnya Constantinople hancur.

Keyakinan terbentuk, hanya untuk dijatuhkan lagi. Karena kala jantungnya berdetak, rasa sakit itu terus saja menyergap dadanya seperti sejuta tusukan jarum. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan orang-orangnya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

Jubah hitam yang telah koyak berkepak tertiup angin. Kabut kengerian tak kasat mata melayang di sekeliling sosok berwajah setirus tulang belulang. Sang Maut terbahak-bahak di hadapannya. Padatan kalsium penyusun tubuhnya terdengar gemeretak ketika beradu. Suara itu mengolok-olok dirinya yang tak mampu menolong mereka. Menertawakan seorang yang lemah seperti dirinya.

"Kau memang tidak berguna, Turki. Sama saja seperti Justinian."

Ia bisa melihat refleksi ketakutan yang tersorot dari sepasang matanya, terpantul dari mata tajam sabit sang Maut.

. . .

_Mati! Maut!_

_Sambut manusia dalam dunia bawah_

_Antarkan jiwa pengecut mereka ke abadiah_

. . .

Sepasang mata tertutup. Satu jiwa diambil lagi. Tubuh tertinggal, kini tak berarti. Hanya satu dari ribuan manusia yang meradang, yang kini tak tersisa. Eropa menanti ambang suratannya.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin memiliki orang-orangku sendiri seperti kalian. Dunia bawah terlalu sepi."

Sebuah prelude.

**(end of **_**prolog**_**—tbc)**

[_Listen to_: Within Temptation ft. Chris Jones – Utopia]

. . .

*) Danse Macabre (French); Danza Macabra (Italian): _Dance of the Death_

.

_Plague of Justinian I_; wabah pes yang terjadi di Konstatinopel (sekarang Istanbul), Byzantium (sekarang Turki), tahun 541-542 AD. Terjadi di masa kekuasaan Justinian I dan membunuh sampai 10.000 orang per hari, juga mengurangi kira-kira 40% dari populasi kota Konstatinopel. Salah satu epidemik hebat pertama dalam sejarah yang diduga disebabkan _outbreak_ bakteri _Yersinia pestis _penyebab penyakit pes yang disebarkan lewat infeksi pada kutu tikus.

. . .

Emejingnya, fic ini jadi multichapter… untuk si author yang lele ini terlalu sering (dan suka) bikin oneshot :o

Plot terinspirasi dari Black Death, Medieval Age di Eropa—dan mungkin sedikit Asia. Tapi bisa dilihat, nama yang digunakan dalam fic ini adalah nama yang sekarang, bukan nama Medieval. Dan saya tak bisa menjanjikan update reguler, karena kuliah sudah mulai serius. Seribu-rius (?).

Terakhir, tanpa banyak patil (?) lagi, sisihkan semenit untuk review, _s'il vous pla__î__t_? m(-,_,-)/

-knoc


	2. of Bristol and London

Gelap. Gelap.

Tersesat. Hilang arah.

Di mana ia sekarang? Dunia apa ini?

Peluh dingin merembes. Jantung berdenyut kencang.

Suara tawa—

Ia berhenti, mendengarkan suara tawa yang mencekam. Bagai dua kesolidan yang saling beradu, gemeretak. Hawa hitam datang perlahan, berasal dari segela arah dan seakan ingin mencekik lehernya, ingin membawanya ke dimensi lain yang jauh berbeda.

Hembusan napas. Dingin. Ada bau yang mengapung di udara. asing—namun juga familier.

Bau kematian—

Tubuhnya menggigil. Lalu membeku—tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Dari balik kegelapan, sesosok bayangan mengungkapkan rupanya. Sepasang matanya terbelalak ketika bertemu rupa rangka berbalut jubah hitam yang telah terkoyak. Hawa hitam kuat membara dari sosok itu, membuatnya mengambil satu langkah mundur yang terasa berat—begitu berat.

"_So_, Scotland. Mengapa kau tak bergabung saja dengan dansa kami?"

.

.

Lalu hanya dirinya yang tersisa sendiri, menghembuskan napas panjang yang ditangkap rembulan setengah purnama dari balik jendela kamarnya. Mulutnya menggumam pelan sebelum ia kembali merebahkan dirinya.

"Mimpi buruk."

Dan mimpi hanyalah **mimpi**… bukan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**DANSE MACABRE**

_**[1] of Bristol and London**_

.

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Plot fic ini © saya

**Warning:**

AU. OOC maybe. OC. Characters' death. Slight gore.

.

_Based on Black Death, Medieval Age, with adaptation._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

[1348, June]

Tanah berlumpur. Kucing dan burung laut mati, tersisa sebagai bangkai setengah busuk. Genangan coklat kehitaman menjijikkan. Seonggok daging busuk penuh belatung. Corengan putih kusam dari susu basi yang tak lagi bisa diminum. Tikus-tikus hitam berlarian dalam teritori bayangan. Orang-orang melangkah sambil menahan hidung, langkah cepat dan tergesa—ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun Melcombe Regis masih bersedia benapas dengan bau-bau memuakkan itu. Hujan musim panas yang telah turun semalam tak cukup untuk menghapus aroma yang timbul rupanya. Dan di ujung jalan dengan aroma tidak sedap, adalah salah satu pelabuhan mereka, Dorset.

Seorang pria muda dengan wajah serius melewati jalan itu ke arah pelabuhan dengan menahan rasa jijiknya. Hidungnya mengerut sesekali ketika mencium bau busuk dari bangkai tikus yang mati tanpa sebab yang jelas, atau makanan yang busuk, tak dapat dimakan lagi, lalu dibuang sembarangan. Semerbak campuran aroma yang menusuk hidung semakin membuatnya ingin memuntahkan roti dan keju yang telah ia makan pagi harinya. Namun ia masih bisa menahan diri, meski sugesti dari kilasan wajah hijau wanita yang berjalan di depannya begitu memancing. Seperti yang ia kira, wanita itu segera berlari ke dalam sebuah gang dan mengosongkan perut.

Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, memang pria seperti dirinya tak terlihat cocok berada di kawasan kumuh. Walaupun yang melekat di badannya hanya tunik sederhana, namun terlihat jauh lebih mahal daripada yang dikenakan oleh orang biasa—karena sebenarnya, ia memang bukan orang biasa. Mereka mengenalnya sebagai Scott Kirkland, anak pertama dari keluarga Kirkland. Di antara rakyat Inggris, keluarga itu adalah keluarga yang paling terikat dengan dinasti penguasa. Tapi tak banyak yang mengerti peran Kirkland dalam kerajaan.

Wajahnya semakin mengerut. Aroma tidak sedap itu menguat, tak tertahankan. Dari kepalanya, ada suara yang menyarankan untuk mengambil rute lain. Ia setuju tanpa banyak bantahan.

Segera saja sepasang kaki berbelok ke gang kecil yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba menyaring objek-objek di ruangan sempit itu. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lihat karena hanya ada sedikit susupan sinar matahari ke daerah seperti ini. Namun ia bisa merasakan keberadaan tikus hitam semakin kental. Mereka berlarian, mencicit, dan meninggalkan bau-bau busuk untuk menandai teritori kekuasaannya. Namun itu lebih baik daripada bau daging busuk penuh telur lalat yang dibuang sembarangan ke tengah jalan.

Sekali lagi ia bertanya dalam hati, mengapa harus dirinya yang menjemput Arthur pulang dari perjalanannya—dari… Gascony, huh? Bukankah ada penjaga istana yang siap diberi perintah kapanpun?

Ia menghela napas. Pelabuhan hanya tinggal belasan kaki lagi.

"—aarh."

Kaki Scott berhenti melangkah. Telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup erang kesakitan, tampaknya suara seorang pria.

"To… long. Aarh—uhuk."

Dengan cepat matanya bergerak ke sana kemari sambil berusaha menangkap asal pemilik suara. Tidak terlalu jauh dan berasal dari dekat pelabuhan. Kakinya melangkah kembali, kali ini dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi.

"Aaarh!"

Napasnya tertahan. Tubuh membeku dan sepasang mata membesar. Di ujung gang yang ia lewati, berdiri siluet seorang pria setangah baya yang dengan susah payah menyadarkan tubuhnya ke dinding bangunan. Dengan sedikit cercahan sinar matahari yang menimpa wajahnya, Scott bisa melihat wajahnya dipenuhi oleh gelembung-gelembung aneh. Bukan hanya di wajahnya saja, tapi di tangan-kaki-sekujur tubuhnya tampak dikuasai oleh gelembung-gelembung yang sama.

Penyakit apa gerangan yang sudah menimpa pria ini?

Namun lebih dari sosok pria itu, sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatian matanya adalah kabut hitam yang berada di sekeliling sang pria. Ada tawa aneh bergemuruh pelan di udara. Anehnya, dari tempatnya berada yang berjarak beberapa kaki dengan pria itu, Scott bisa mencium bau yang berbeda dari bau-bau yang lainnya—seperti daging yang telah membusuk, namun lebih intens daripada yang dicium hidungnya di jalanan, seperti mayat pula, namun dipenuhi bau tanah yang kuat, dan juga seperti… angin malam penuh duka.

Ia tahu. Ini bau—

—kematian.

Scott tertahan di tempatnya. Berbagai perasaan pecah mendadak dari dalam dirinya—jijik, khawatir, was-was. Tubuhnya seakan terhipnotis oleh tarian kabut hitam tipis di udara. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin yang mengalir pelan melewati pelipisnya—dan sejak kapan ia jadi seperti ini?

"Aargh. Toloong."

Lolongan pria itu semakin lemah, sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup. Mata hijau Scott tak sekalipun beralih dari sosoknya. Ia memperhatikan kabut hitam yang sebelumnya menyelubungi pria itu menjadi semakin tebal dan melayang mendekat ke arahnya. Pandangannya seakan terkunci rapat, saat kabut itu membentuk sosok mengerikan di hadapannya.

Pucat, tulang seputih kertas membentuk wajah yang mengancam di bawah kilatan sabit berukuran raksasa. Scott merasakan kakinya melemas. Ia terjatuh. Kali ini perasaan baru datang menyergapnya—takut, ia mendadak sangat takut. Ia bisa merasakan lima jemari tak berdaging—dingin, seperti es—melingkar di lehernya, tetapi tidak cukup erat untuk membuatnya kehilangan napas.

Ada suara tawa yang mengambang di telinganya. Tawa yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari wajah sang pemilik suara—seperti gemeretak benda solid yang beradu.

"Maut," desahnya pelan dengan napas yang telah terpotong pendek.

Suara tawa itu terdengar lebih keras. Sosok Maut mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Scott. Ia berbisik dengan suaranya yang lebih rendah dari ancaman seekor harimau dan lebih dingin daripada malam-malam berbadai di bulan Desember.

"_Why, yes_, Scotland. Itu memang namaku. Ah, mengapa kau tidak lupakan saja adikmu England dan bergabung denganku dalam pesta?"

"Ap-apa—" Scott tergagap. Segera saja ia teringat kembali pada mimpi buruknya.

Sosok itu hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa lagi. Kali ini lebih melengking dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Scott memejamkan matanya erat, berharap sosok itu pergi. Lamat-lamat ia merasakan suara tawa itu semakin lama semakin jauh pergi, seperti ditiup angin. Sensasi dingin dari kelima jemari yang semula ada di lehernya perlahan menghilang.

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka mata. Namun dengan cepat hijau zamrud itu terbuka lebar. Di depannya kini tak tersisa apa-apa, hanya—

—_in vacuo._

Seakan tak pernah ada seorangpun selain dirinya di gang kumuh itu. Seakan Maut tak pernah menjejakkan kakinya di sana. Semua menguap begitu saja. Kecuali untuk puluhan tikus-tikus hitam yang masih berlarian dan mencicit. Pertanyaan mulai timbul dibenaknya—apa kejadian itu benar-benar nyata atau hanya permainan akalnya saja?

—mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja. Mungkin mimpi itu mempengaruhi otaknya.

Scott bangkit dan menghela napas panjang. Ia meraba lehernya yang disentuh oleh Maut.

DEG!

Masih dingin. Beku menyambar dari lima titik yang disentuh ujung jarinya dan menyergap langsung ke tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti dihempas dingin badai salju. Adrenalinnya kembali berlari sepanjang vaskular. Tanpa jeda lagi, Scott segera berlari keluar dari gang itu.

* * *

><p>Laut tenang. Dara laut beterbangan dan saling sahut menyahut dengan lengkingan khas mereka. Riak-riak biru dengan sentuhan hijau bergoyang tenang di bawah kapalnya. Seorang remaja lelaki menatap tenang pada dataran yang semakin terlihat dekat. Hidung Arthur Kirkland telah lama bersahabat dengan angin asin yang telah mengabdi pada laut sejak terbentuk untuk pertama kali.<p>

Perasaan nostalgia menyeruak ke dalam dada sang remaja. Sebuah senyum terkembang di sudut bibirnya menyaksikan bangunan-bangunan yang berjejal. Dorset, ia masih ingat nama pelabuhan itu. Ia juga telah memberikan kabar kepulangannya—kira-kira siapa yang akan datang menjemputnya?

Segera setelah kapalnya merapat, Arthur meloncat turun. Ia berjalan melewati banyak orang, sampai satu wajah yang sangat familier menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya membeku.

Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa Scott-lah yang akan datang menjemputnya. Tetapi selain kenyataan itu, ada hal lain yang membuat Arthur membeku dan matanya membesar.

Bau ini yang mengapung di udara, berbeda dari bau Dorset yang biasa—kental dengan tanah, lebih busuk dari makanan basi, dan juga dingin mengancam—ia kenali sebagai bau Maut, yang pernah sekali bertemu dengannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat menyadari bau itu berasal dari arah Scott.

Tubuhnya masih membeku. Kakinya seakan terikat pada tanah kotor di bawah alas kakinya.

"Arthur!" panggil sang kakak.

Arthur kembali sadar. Panggilan itu menarik dirinya. Dan bau yang ia rasakan sesaat sebelumnya menguap begitu saja, digantikan oleh aroma khas pelabuhan. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Scott yang sama hijaunya namun lebih menusuk.

"Err… halo, Kakak."

Scott menghela napasnya. "Ayo pulang. Kau bisa membawa barangmu sendiri, 'kan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, sang kakak membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Untuk sejenak Arthur merasa lega—tampaknya bau itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Ia menghembuskan napas sebelum kakinya beranjak cepat untuk menyusul langkah-langkah panjang Scott.

Setidaknya ia bisa kembali pulang. Itu sudah cukup sekarang.

Tertatih-tatih karena punggungnya ditumpangi tas berat, Arthur mencoba menyempitkan jarak antara dirinya dan Scott. Namun tampaknya sang kakak tak berniat untuk memperlambat kecepatannya—karena jalanan kumuh itu selalu saja membuatnya muak. Scott tak sabar ingin segera keluar dari daerah itu.

Mereka berhenti ketika berada di akhir Dorset. Sebuah kereta kuda dengan dua ekor kuda berwarna cokelat gelap tertangkap oleh mata Arthur. Scott membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkan pada adiknya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Tanpa banyak kata Arthur mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam kereta. Ia memosisikan dirinya di dekat jendela. Dengan segera matanya terlempar ke panorama yang bisa ia dapatkan dari tempatnya duduk.

Di luar, angin musim panas bertiup. Kering namun tidak terik—karena London ini tak pernah beranjak dari bayang-bayang kelabunya. Arthur mengernyitkan dahinya ketika di seberang jalan tampak seorang wanita muda dengan pipi dan tangan yang membengkak. Wajah wanita itu suram dengan kesedihan. Di sekitar sosoknya, terasa atmosfer yang lebih kelam—seakan ada kabut hitam yang membayanginya—membuat berbagai pertanyaan muncul ke benak Arthur.

Mata hijaunya tak pernah beralih dari sosok wanita itu—bahkan ketika Scott menutup pintu dan berteriak pada pengendara untuk menjalankan keretanya, ia tak bergeming—sampai sosok enigmatis itu lenyap ditelan cakrawala.

Arthur bisa merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang besar.

* * *

><p>Langit terang dengan konstelasi, penuh merambati setiap jengkalnya. Malam cemerlang, tanpa awan dan tanpa kabut.<p>

Kecuali untuk kabut hitam yang melayang tenang di udara, mengapung dari sosok mengerikan yang tak pernah terduga datangnya.

Wajah pucat, putih kalsium yang tanpa balutan otot ataupun kulit—refleksi penderitaan, kesedihan, dan tentu saja… kematian. Namun wajah itu tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi sesal. Tawa—tawa anehnya bergemuruh di antara bayangan dan cercahan sinar argentum. Jemarinya selalu memancarkan hawa dingin, melingkar di sebuah tongkat hitam panjang yang berakhir di mata sabit besar.

Ia membuka kedua tangannya lebar, seakan hendak memeluk malam dan setiap jiwa yang berada di bawah langit kelam bertabur _asterisk_.

"Selamat datang ke duniaku, mimpi burukmu. Mari, mari kita berdansa. Dansa Kematian!"

Kerumunan tikus hitam yang semula mengikutinya, kini berlari ke segala arah. Berlari, untuk menutupi negara ini dengan keinginan Maut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

[1348, May]

Sepasang tangan yang mengepal erat, menghujam penuh energi ke permukaan kayu dari sepasang daun pintu berat. Napas pendek mengiringi, memecahkan keheningan malam dengan usahanya untuk menggapai oksigen dan dentum keras jantung yang telah diambil alih oleh adrenalin.

"Buka, tolong! Kumohon, buka pintunya, Scott! Arthur! Siapa saja!"

Teriakan lantang yang hanya terbungkam oleh pintu itu, ketika didengarkan dari sisi yang lain. Tetapi telinga Scott telah menangkap keputusasaan di dalam nadanya. Sambil menahan kantuk, ia mengayunkan salah satu daun pintu ke dalam. Membukanya cukup untuk satu orang.

Tak diduganya yang datang semalam itu ke tempat mereka di pinggiran kota London adalah saudara mereka yang jauh ada di Bristol. Segera saja kantuk Scott menguap pergi. Ia menarik sosok itu ke balik pintu dan mengunci pintu kembali dengan cekatan.

"Ire? Ada apa malam-malam kemari?" tanya Scott, mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dan mengapa kau kelihatan seperti ini?"

Ire Kirkland, namanya, saudara mereka itu. Adik Scott dan kakak Arthur. Rambutnya acak-acakan, seakan baru melawan badai. Peluh membasahi pakaiannya, dan terlihat jelas kalau ia terburu-buru pergi ke tempat Scott.

"Bristol," Ire menarik napas panjang dan mengatur dirinya, "—sudah sampai di Bristol."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sudah sampai?" tanya Scott.

"Wabah! Apa kau tak mendengarnya, Scott! Melcombe sudah terkena. Sekarang Bristol. London akan segera terkena juga!"

Scott menatapnya tak percaya. "Wabah?"

"Ya! Banyak orang yang terkena. Wabah itu cepat sekali menyebar," jelas Ire. "Kulit mereka membengkak, timbul banyak gelembung. Jangan katakan kalau kau belum pernah mendengarnya!"

"A—aku…" Scott terdiam. Memorinya melayang kembali ketika ia menjemput Arthur di Dorset. Pria itu, lalu sosok Maut, dan lehernya…

Tanpa sadar ia meraih lehernya. Disentuhnya titik yang pernah dipegang oleh jari-jemari mengerikan itu. Ia hampir terlonjak ketika sensasi dingin dan beku menyambar dari ujung jemari, menelusuri tangannya, dan seakan hendak menyambar jantungnya di dalam toraks. Maut telah menandai dirinya.

"Ti—tidak mungkin… Ap-apa dia datang?" tanya Scott pelan.

"Scott?" Ire mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dia maksudmu…"

"Kau pasti tahu, Ire. Dia. Dia pasti mendatangi kita ketika saatnya tiba."

"Maksudmu—" Ire menelan ludah, dan pelan ia mengucapkan nama itu, "—Maut?"

Scott mengangguk. "Sudahkah ia datang padamu?"

Ire menghembuskan napas bergetar. "…ya."

"Sudah kuduga." Scott menutup matanya, mencoba membayangkan kembali kekontrasan putih kalsium dengan hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang, Scott?" tanya Ire.

"Kita harus menjaga Arthur. Hanya dia yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Maut."

Ire mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok bayangan berukuran remaja berada di balik dinding sepanjang percakapan mereka dan mendengar semuanya. Dan kini, sang remaja meringkuk dalam ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Mereka tak tahu kalau Maut sudah pernah menemuinya. Namun ia tak mau lagi bertemu dengan sosok mengerikan itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Tidak! Ia tidak mau!

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita muda, dengan napas yang hanya tinggal beberapa hembusan saja. Kulitnya dipenuhi luka-luka, di mana darah yang merah kental dan nanah busuk mengalir keluar. Tubuhnya terayun-ayun dan kakinya melangkah seakan ia berada di tengah <em>waltz<em>. Kabut hitam mengapung tenang di sekitarnya, tak pudar meski diterpa sinar penuh dari purnama.

Sosok kematian mengawasi dari tempat tinggi, ketika wabah mengambil napas terakhir sang wanita dan tubuhnya jatuh berdebam ke tanah berdebu. Di sekitarnya, tubuh-tubuh seperti tubuh wanita itu bertebaran tanpa ada yang mau menyentuh.

Sekali lagi ia tertawa, tawanya yang aneh dan mengundang ketakutan. Ia menatap bulan yang terefleksi di sabit hitam besarnya.

"Kirkland, kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, hm? Apa mungkin kau akan bergabung dengan dansaku?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

[1348, November]

Waktu seakan berlalu begitu cepat. Dan wabah itu seakan telah menumpangi tubuh waktu, untuk cepatnya melalukan kutukan di atas tanah Britania.

"Salisbury sudah terkena!"

Suatu hari mereka meneriakkan hal itu di jalanan. Scott menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Lalu hari yang lain mereka berteriak bahwa Winchester sudah mengalaminya. Ketika sampai di telinganya, dengan segera Scott melarang Arthur mengikutinya ke istana dan meyuruhnya tetap berada di tempat tinggal mereka ketika siang hari. Terakhir adalah ketika Gloucester diteriakkan, segera saja Scott berhenti mengunjungi Raja di siang hari. Menjaga Arthur menjadi prioritas mereka sekarang. Ire sendiri juga memilih untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Ia tak ingin kembali ke Bristol.

London semakin resah. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan dengan cepat, tak tahu kapan wabah itu akan mendatangi mereka. Hanya beberapa yang menyadari, namun tikus-tikus hitam telah datang ke kota itu dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Dan lebih sedikit lagi yang tahu bahwa tikus-tikus hitam adalah pembawa pesan dari Maut.

Scott menutup pintu dengan rapat, tiap malam, dan malam itu juga. Arthur dan Ire menunggunya di depan perapian. Mereka makan dalam hening, namun masing-masing merasakan atmosfer yang berubah dengan cepat. London yang biasanya kusam dan kelabu, kini semakin terlihat gelap dan buruk saja.

Di luar terdengar raungan pilu dari angin yang mendesis dalam kengeriannya sendiri, seperti juga ketakutan yang dirasakan setiap orang. Kabut bersamanya, hitam dan mengapung pelan, meliputi udara—seakan ingin meliputi jiwa-jiwa manusia pula. Yang tak terlihat kini jadi ancaman mereka. Yang kecil tak lagi bisa diremehkan. Dan yang besar kini berjatuhan satu per satu.

Arthur mengunyah perlahan segigit roti keras. Dengan susah payah ia menelan—bukan karena rasa roti itu, tetapi akan bayangan kota yang diselimuti kabut misterius yang tak bisa mereka sentuh. Semuanya seakan kini berubah jadi mimpi buruk.

Terdengar suara napas yang dihela. Arthur mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari kantung mata yang mulai terbentuk di bawah mata Scott. Mata itu, yang biasanya tajam, kini sayu oleh lelah.

"Aku lelah," ujar Scott.

"Makan dulu—" Ire menanggapi, namun dipotong.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Scott berbalik dan menuju ke koridor kamarnya. "Nafsu makanku sudah hilang."

Dan untuk Arthur, hanya hening yang tersisa kemudian. Bahkan Ire sekalipun tak mampu memecahnya.

* * *

><p>Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Kelopak matanya turun, mencoba membawa kesadarannya ke alam yang lain. Apa daya, lelah rupanya tak cukup untuk mengundang tidur memeluk dirinya. Ia tetap memaksa, sampai ambang hitam berada di depan kesadarannya.<p>

Hanya sekilas, namun begitu jelas. Seringai mencekam dari balik bayangan menghantuinya dari balik kelopak mata.

Dengan segera matanya terbuka penuh. Kedua bola klorofil bertemu dengan pemandangan jendela kamarnya. Di luar, tampak bulatan bak piring argentum besar—malam purnama. Namun yang lebih mencuri perhatiannya adalah seekor makhluk kecil yang berdiri di atas kedua kakinya di kusen jendela.

Seekor tikus hitam berukuran sebesar telapak tangannya.

Ia termenung. Makhluk itu menatap balik dengan mata besarnya. Untuk beberapa saat kontak visual itu berlangsung sebelum sang tikus mengalihkan pandangannya ke bulan di luar jendela. Moncongnya terarah ke langit—kini tampak berdiri arogan.

Untuk sejenak, mendadak muncul kilatan aneh di mata makhluk itu. Scott bangkit dengan cepat. Namun gerakannya membuat tikus hitam itu berlari. Mata hijaunya bergerak cepat, mencoba menangkap arah lari makhluk itu.

Nihil.

Tikus hitam itu seakan menguap begitu saja dibalim tirai umbra. Menyisakan Scott, yang terjaga dengan pikiran penuh tanda tanya. Tanpa sadar ia meraih lehernya. Terlonjak dirinya ketika sensasi dingin itu dangan menyambar. Ia meringis, merasakan adrenalin berdenyut cepat.

Ketika ia kembali mengarahkan matanya keluar jendela, betapa terkejut ia menangkap sesosok wanita muda bermata gelap yang mendadak muncul begitu saja. Begitu gelap seakan hendak menyaingi warna malam. Mata itu kosong—seakan milik seorang yang sudah mati. Wajahnya dipenuhi gelembung-gelembung aneh, seperti yang dilihatnya pada orang-orang yang terkena wabah.

Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya seakan hendak merusak kerangkeng iga. Berdentum keras. Semakin kerasa saja ketika tiba-tiba wanita itu mengangkat tangannya. Lalu kakinya melangkah. Di bawah sorotan bulan, seakan sosok itu tengah berdansa. Dan yang menemaninya adalah kabut hitam tipis, melayang bersama deru angin malam. Melambai perlahan menuju kea rah kaca jendelanya.

Deru angin bertambah kencang dan—BLAR!—jendelanya dijebol paksa. Matanya terpejam karena refleks, merasakan angin berhembus kencang di permukaan kulitnya. Telinganya berdering oleh bisikan rendah dan pelan.

"Jadi, Scotland. Kau masih meragukan undanganku? Mengapa kau begitu ingin melindungi England?"

Dadanya yang semula bergemuruh mendadak serasa berhenti. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, menemukan lehernya kembali berada di telapak tangan pucat penuh kalsium itu. Dingin. Beku menggerayangi kulitnya, seakan ingin membawanya ke dimensi yang lain. Sementara sosok wanita itu sudah tidak tampak lagi oleh matanya.

Tekanan di lehernya bertambah. Napasnya mulai tersedak.

"_Why_, Scotland. Mengapa kau tak mau bergabung denganku?" Suaranya rendah dan berderu.

"…aarh…" Scott mengerang.

"Apa?"

Tangan itu melepaskan lehernya. Ia segera menarik napas. Namun dengan segera ia bertemu dengan tangan itu, ketika satu jari yang solid dan dingin mengangkat dagunya—dan ia bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang tak tersisa. Hanya soket yang hitam oleh umbra.

"Arthur… England." Ia menarik napas panjang. "Raja menginginkan dia untuk menyatukan kerajaan ini."

Tengkorak itu menyeringai—kalau bentuk mulut itu bisa disebut seringai.

"Ah, kau kalah darinya, begitu 'kan?"

Kepalanya segera tergeleng. Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Hanya Raja lebih menyukai adiknya dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menolak kenyataannya, Scotland. Bukankah beberapa bulan yang lalu kau sudah kalah darinya, hm?"

Ia terdiam. Tak bisa membantah. Dalam hatinya perlahan ia mengakui, Arthur sebenarnya jauh lebih baik dari dirinya.

Namun pikirannya terputus ketika dingin kembali menyambar, menemukan titik-titik itu di lehernya. Beku. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Matanya erat terpejam.

Lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya bangkit sendiri—tak bisa ia kontrol—dan terayun-ayun di dalam udara, mengalir bersama waltz kabut hitam tipis. Ketika itu, gelembung pertama terbentuk di sisi kanan wajahnya. Dengan cepat gelembung itu pecah, mengalirkan darah busuk bercampur nanah. Diikuti gelembung-gelembung lain yang timbul dan pecah di sekujur tubuhnya. Suara cicit tikus hitam timbul dan mati di telinganya, seiring kesadarannya yang dibawa pergi.

Suara tawa itu lagi. Suara tawa sang Maut, membawanya ke dimensi asing.

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Scotland."

* * *

><p>.<p>

[1349, Desember]

Ia meringkuk. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan dan sepasang emerald basah oleh air mata. Kesedihan datang dari sosok kecil itu, ditulis dengan kasar.

Sendiri. Semua sudah pergi.

Maut melewatinya, namun tidak lupa mengambil bagiannya.

Dan kini, hanya ia Kirkland yang tersisa—Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(**end of 1****st**** chapter**)

.

* * *

><p>:AN:

Yosh! Lama saya mengabaikan fic ini, padahal baru juga prolog yang beres. Dan percaya atau tidak, saya menyelesaikan chapter ini sejam sebelum ujian praktikum—setelah mandeg di tengah jalan selama beberapa bulan #isfail. Lalu mendadak saja kemarin ada gelitikan untuk melanjutkannya. Dan nasib belajar sang author? Buku dipeluk, padahal gak dibaca #headbang orz. Begitu selesai ujian hanya ada satu di pikiran: must publish! #dor

Black death di Britania—adalah tahun 1348-1349. Penyebarannya seperti yang ada di dalam fic ini. Tentu dengan sedikit bumbu di sana-sini, _afterall_ ini fiksi, bukan? #dibuang. Dan _why yes_, Ire adalah Ireland. Ah, memang sang author tak kreatif membuat nama -_-".

Least, review please? Update lagi akan datang kalau saya mau… dan sempat orz #dibuang

-knoc


End file.
